Refuge
by CrazyFangirl007
Summary: Slightly AU. Mamoru has just broken up with Usagi and she is devistated. What will happen? Will the Senshi be able to help her, or will things go down hill? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I will sate now that 1) I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it and 2) Please rate and review as this is my first fan fiction and your feedback might be able to help me improve my writing for other stories I have planned in the future. 3) I'm truly sorry if there is any horrible grammar if you let me know I will fix it as soon as I know.

* * *

"I just can't believe that this happened." Usagi said to no one specifically as she was walking home from Mamoru's apartment. She had gone thinking that this might be the night that Mamo-chan proposed to her as she was almost done with her senior year of high school and he had told her that tonight would change their relationship would be changed. As she walked up the small path to her house she saw her cat Luna waiting for her on the porch.

"Hey Luna. been waiting long?" she said as she walked towards the cat and picking her up. It was late enough everyone had already gone to sleep by the time she walked into the house.

"Usagi are you okay you don't look so well?" Luna asked as Usagi made her way upstairs to her room.

"It's nothing that needs to be discussed no this late Luna let's just go to bed." She said trying to hold back her tears so that her feline friend would not worry too much over her. she didn't even bother to change her clothes and just crawled under her covers and buried her face into her pillow tying to cover the sobs that she couldn't hold back while Luna curled up on the bed next to her worrying over the young girl until finally both of them fell asleep with Usagi still crying slightly because of her dreams.

* * *

Usagi woke to her mother walking into the room telling her that if she didn't get up now she would never make it on time to school. As she sat up and looked at the intruder in her door way her mother gasped slightly at the sight of her daughter still dressed and with eyes that looked as though she had cried for a week.

"Usagi what is wrong? What happened? " Her mother said as she quickly made her way over to her young daughter who she realized not only had been crying but was also in a daze.

"It's nothing Mom." She said as she slowly got out of bed to put on her uniform.

"Usagi this is not nothing. You look as though someone threw a can of tear gas in your room while you were sleeping!" she said her voice increasing in volume the longer she spoke.

Usagi stood there looking at her mother and broke down once more. She fell to her knees sobbing as her mother quickly went and held her. They sat there the floor for a few minutes Usagi hugging her mother while rocking back and forth before she had calmed down enough to talk.

"He dumped me Mom." She said finally, while pulling away from her mother.

"Usagi oh my poor sweet darling!" her mother said finally understanding the look on her daughters face, as not one of being in a daze but of having shut down from heart break. She had seen the way her daughter had looked and interacted with the you man Mamoru, it was one of true love and she thought she had seen that look in his eyes as well.

"Mom I don't think I can go to school...no I know I can't. I don't want to have to answer every ones questions I don't want to have to see anyone. Oh please Mom don't make me go today!" She said tears welling in her eyes again as she spoke, with them finally falling as she finished burring her face in her mother's shoulder as she cried yet again.

"Of course dear, of course you can stay home I'll go call the school now to let them know that you will be absent indefinitely." Her mother quickly left to make the phone call. For the rest of the day she left her alone, aside from checking in now and again to make sure that Usagi was okay and did not need anything..


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I will sate now that 1) I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it and 2) Please rate and review as this is my first fan fiction and your feedback might be able to help me improve my writing for other stories I have planned in the future.

* * *

It had been three days since Mamoru had broken up with Usagi. Her mother had agreed that she could spend the next couple days off of school. Usagi had mostly spent her day in her room not sure what she was supposed to do now. she would occasionally have a conversation with Luna but the cat would always have to initiate and this time was no different.

"Usagi, it's been three days you should at least call the other senshi and let them know you're still alive. They must be worried sick about you!" Luna crawled into Usagi's lap to look the girl in the face to get her point across.

As if on cue there was a knock on her door. Slowly the door opened and four heads peaked around.

"Hey Usagi…we brought your homework." said Ami slowly walking from behind the door into the room followed by the other three.

"Haha thanks Ami." Usagi said well trying to force laughter and sound as happy and cheerful as usual.

"What's wrong with you Odango Atama? You're never this cheerful about homework." Rei said looking skeptically at her friend who now seemed to be fighting to hold back some tears.

"Look what you did Rei!" Makoto said trying to comfort Usagi who had been unable to hold all the tears back.

"It's not Rei's fault guys." Usagi said with a smile on her face trying to hide the pain she felt hearing the familiar nickname.

"Usagi what's wrong!?" Minako said while all the girls suddenly crowded around the young blond worried over how she had been acting since the arrived.

Usagi looked at her friends seeing the look of worry on their faces. Burying her face into her hands trying to cover her face, unable to hold her tears back any longer. Suddenly she felt all of her friends giving her a hug, along with Luna trying to comfort the young girl as well. After a minute or two of being comforted she was able to take a couple of deep breaths and calm down enough to tell her friends what had happened three days ago.

* * *

Letting out a sigh for the umpteenth time that day having spent most of it looking back on his relationship with Usagi, he decided that maybe it was time for him to get some friendly advice that he had been putting off. Grabbing a quick shower and getting dressed before heading out he made his way over to the crown. Once reaching the arcade he took his usual seat at the counter until he was sure that Motoki had seen he made his way over to a booth so that they would have more privacy when his friend made his way over to him.

"Hey Momaru! what's up you look like you got hit by a car or something?" Motoki said as he sat down to talk with his friend, after having made sure his sister could handle everything while they talked.

"At this point I wish I had been." Mamoru said putting his head in his hands, looking more defeated than Motoki had ever seen.

"What's wrong? Did you and Usagi have a fight? Is she okay? " Motoki said with a large amount of worry slipping into his voice.

"Not a fight exactly…I broke up with her Motoki." he said letting out a sigh as his shoulders slumped down even further than they had been since everything had gone down.

Motoki in complete shock just sat there staring at his friend like he had just said that the sky was on fire in all seriousness.

Finally coming back to his senses he jumped out of his seat "YOU DID WHAT!" he shouted at his friend who he was almost certain was crazy. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

Momaru looked at him pleadingly to sit down and be quite as now everyone was looking at the spectacle that had just happened, when Unazuki came over.

"Motoki what the heck is going on?" she said in a whisper after everyone had decided to go back to what they were doing before.

Motoki now back in his seat glaring at his friend looked at his sister. "Mamoru broke up with Usagi." he stated barely any emotion in his voice, which made Mamoru flinch because who knew that meant the outburst early was nothing compared to what was going to happen the next time they saw each other when Motoki wasn't working.

"So that's why no one has seen or heard from her the past few days?" she asked causing Mamoru's head to snap up and look at her.

"She hasn't even contacted the girls?" He asked worry clear on his face. He knew the break-up would hurt her but didn't think it would cause her to shut out her friends.

"Nope. Although they did say they were going to see her today after classes, so they're probably over there now." she said then being called away by a customer to take their order.

Momaru looked back at his friends seeing the glare he was receiving.

"I think you should explain before I decide if I'm just going to beat you or if there will be a missing persons report in the future." Motoki said in the calmest voice he could muster.

realizing his friend was being serious he quickly agreed at went into his story.

"Before I start I do want to say that I still love her and I am still in love with her."

"OK then why did you break-up?" Motoki asked his eyes narrowing at Mamoru's delay attempt.

With a sigh he started."I'm going to sound like a tool but it was because of her father."

taken back Motoki just nod his head for him to continue.

"Ever since he first met me he has felt that I was either too old for Usagi, that I wasn't the best option for her, That I wouldn't be able to make her truly happy, he even thought that for some reason I was actually making her miserable and keeping her from telling anyone by threatening her safety." Mamoru waited for his friend to indicate he understood after receiving another short nod he continued.

"I had actually planed to propose that night." He said pulling out the ring he had kept with him at all times these past three days. It was a gorgeous ring the band was white gold a moderate sized diamond inset in the band and to pink heart shaped gems inset of either side of it.

Motoki picked it up. "Wow! Just looking at it I can tell she would love this ring just because in a way the shine makes you think of the moon." he said with awe in his voice at how his friend had found such a perfect ring.

"I know." Said he eyes looking even sadder than they had before. "But when I went to ask her father for his blessing he refused and he said that if I tried to marry her he would call the police on me for kidnapping and brainwashing her, then he said that forget marrying her if I didn't break-up with her he would call the police. So I had to make a choice…and I hate the choice I made." he finished and looked up, with silent tears rolling down his cheeks, at his friend.

Before anymore could be said they heard the unmistakable sound of the door opening, and the sound of a large group of girls talking. Turning to look and see who had come in he saw that unmistakable blond hair going back out the door running away from him. He grabbed the ring out of Motoki's hands and ran after her.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I will sate now that 1) I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it and 2) Please rate and review as this is my first fan fiction and your feedback might be able to help me improve my writing for other stories I have planned in the future.

* * *

There seemed to be only one thing that would be able to cheer Usagi up even slightly from the state of depression that she was in.

"Usagi how about we go get some chocolate milkshakes at the crown? On us." Makoto said with a sweet smile seeing the hesitance that Usagi had about going.

Taking a deep breath Usagi replied. "That would be really nice. Thanks guys." As the girls helped her off the floor she realized she would never be able to express how grateful she was to them.

They walked to the crown all watching Usagi, worried that she would somehow crumble apart right where she stood she looked so frail. Upon walking into the Crown Usagi looked to see if their usual booth was free, but while scanning the booths she spotted Mamoru's unmistakable green jacket. Without even waiting to see if it really was Mamoru she immediately ran from the crown not caring where she went as long as it was away from him. As she ran she heard him calling her name, which only caused her to run harder and faster.

'Oh why did he have to come to the crown today of all days, and at this time. I knew I shouldn't have left my room.' She thought while trying to make sure that she didn't trip to much.

* * *

After having run for some time and starting to feel the adrenaline wear off Usagi started to look for somewhere that she might be able to hide. Stopping only long enough to see a new apartment complex that was having an open house she decided that that would be the best place to hide. She ran in and hid behind the front counter in the lobby.

"Wait Usagi please let me explain?!" She heard Mamoru call out before she hid behind the counter.

* * *

After having hid for a while Usagi checked to see Mamoru had left. She started to come out of her hiding spot only to feel a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw a beautiful women who appeared to be in her early to mid thirties.

"Come with me." was all she said before both she and Usagi were heading to the elevators.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is so short I had midterms this week so I wasn't able to write as much as I would have liked, but I will try to make it up next week. 3


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I will sate now that 1) I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it and 2) Please rate and review as this is my first fan fiction and your feedback might be able to help me improve my writing for other stories I have planned in the future.

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator Usagi couldn't believe that she was still in the apartment building. the elevator opened straight into a room where the ceiling was painted a midnight blue with a pattern of white dots that when looked at more closely were revealed to be the constellations. It took Usagi's breath away. Looking at the rest of the room she saw that it was the only true color in the room. The walls were white and the floor a shade of gray. Even all the furniture was decorated in white and shades of gray. The entire room caused her to feel at home but she could not place why even the architecture of the room felt familiar to her.

"Please have a seat Ms. …" The woman started.

"Tsukino. Usagi Tsukino."

"Ah please have a seat Ms. Tsukino, and I will get us some tea. After that perhaps you would be so kind as to tell me why you were using my lobby as some sort of hiding place from that young man who seemed so desperate." she said walking into the kitchen.

Usagi sat down and studied the woman as she left the room. She seemed just as familiar as the room had to Usagi. She wore a white skirt and blazer with a button up shirt that seemed almost gold. Her white hair done in the same style Usagi had always done her in.

"I'm sorry if I was a disturbance…um?" Usagi realized neither of them had given their names even though the elevator ride had been so long.

"You may either call me Serenity or if you prefer just Serena is fine as well." she said walking back into the room handing Usagi her tea.

After hearing her name suddenly pieces were clicking together in Usagi's head.

"YOUR SERENITY!" she said quickly standing and almost spilling her tea in utter shock.

'_I didn't think that she was reincarnated with the rest of us…Wait what does this mean for the future?'_

"Are you okay?" Serenity was worried for the young girl. she did not think her name would this young girl such a shock.

"Oh…Yeah I'm fine sorry. May I use your bathroom though?" Usagi asked after having regained her composure.

"Certainly. It's just down that hall first door to the left." Serenity said hesitantly still unsure if the girl was truly okay.

"Thank you." Usagi said as she quickly made her way to the bathroom.

'_I need to call the girls, and Luna or Artemis about this.'_

* * *

Having spent quite a while searching for his blond, with no luck, after having lost sight of her at the open house Mamoru decided it would be best to head back to the crown.

"Did you find her? Were you able to talk with her?" Motoki once Mamoru had walked into the crown.

"No…I almost caught up to her at an open house but she…I lost her."He said while sinking back into a booth.

"Good for her that she didn't have to listen to what ever bullshit you came up with!" Rei said glaring at him with venom dripping from her words.

"Rei! What the fuck?! Just leave the poor guy alone." Motoki said.

All the girls turned on him to glare.

"It's fine Motoki. Their right anything I say will just sound like bullshit." Mamoru said putting his head onto the table.

"Hey I got an Idea Momaru!" Motoki said trying to cheer his friend up.

Just then the girls communicators went off, causing the two men to quickly look around.

"What's that sound?" Motoki asked

"I don't know but I think it would be best if we left." Minako said leading the rest of the girls away.

* * *

As they got closer to the sailor V game they looked back to see that the two men were to engrossed in their conversation to notice them. So the girls quickly entered, into their secret base, through the game.(1) Ami was the first to answer her communicator and plugged it into the main computer.

"What wrong Usagi?" she asked feeling better to know the girl was at least safe enough to be able to call them.

"Are Artemis, or Luna there?" Usagi asked seeming almost uncharacteristically focused.

"I'm right here Usagi. What's the matter? Are you okay?" Artemis said jumping up from his usual stool.

"I'm fine, and I'm not sure if you would classify it as being a problem or as something being wrong, but…I was wondering…Is it possible my mother was reborn as well into this life?" Usagi asked sounding slightly worried but her face showed her curiosity.

"I suppose it could be but…Wait why suddenly ask this?"

all the girls were staring intently at Usagi waiting to ask the girl what was going on.

"Because I think I just found her." She said just above a whisper.

* * *

(1) in the manga the girls had a secret base under the crown that they would use the sailor V game to enter.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I will sate now that 1) I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it and 2) Please rate and review as this is my first fan fiction and your feedback might be able to help me improve my writing for other stories I have planned in the future. I'm sorry to say that after the next chapter I'm going to have to go on hiatus for a while I really need to focus on my grades the rest of the semester but I promise as soon as the semester is over there will be new chapters again.

* * *

(Mamoru's POV)

I stood there in front of the door nervous about how this would play out. I was starting to rethink if this plan that Motoki had come up with, for me to be able to win over Usagi again, would actually work. It seemed a bit crazy, but it was the only plan I had at the moment though. With this in mind I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, and poised my hand getting ready to knock and carry out this plan.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Mamoru knocked on the door still feeling some slight nerves. Especially after facing the man, who had answered the door, he had come to see.

"What are you doing here!?" The man said through clenched teeth.

Mamoru raised his hands in defense to show that he meant no ill intent, while also taking a small step back.

"I just want to talk Tsukino-san." He said while meeting the man's glare with a sad expression that had come to be almost a permanent feature on his face.

"Talk!? All that's ever come from talking with you is pain and strife for my family!" Kenji yelled thinking of how hurt his daughter had been over the past several days because of the man standing in front of him.

"Please sir!" Mamoru said getting ready to get on his knees and beg if the man refused to speak with him again, when Ikuko came down the stairs and spotted him standing on her front porch.

"YOU!" She practically seethed when she saw him, and if her tone weren't enough then the look of pure rage on her face was. "I need to speak with you young man!"

"Yes ma'am!" Mamoru said his voice almost like the squeak of a mouse.

* * *

There was a long pause of silence before anyone could think of a response to what they had just heard.

"What did you say!?"Asked all the girls at once.

"I think I found my mother, as in Queen Serenity." Usagi said still keeping her voice just above a whisper.

Before anyone could say another word there was a knock on the door of the bathroom Usagi was in.

"Are you okay in there Usagi-san?" Serenity asked worried by how long the young girl had been in the bathroom.

"Yeah. I'll be right out." Usagi said trying to sound peppy.

Turning back to her communicator she whispered. "I'll see if I can find out if she really is Queen Serenity. I just wanted to know if it was even possible."

"But Usagi-" Ami started.

"It'll be fine Ami. I'll tell you guys what I'm able to find out later." Usagi said before hanging up and heading back out to the living room.

* * *

"Now _You_ young man, have some explaining to do!" Ikuko said after they were all sitting down in the living room.

"I-I do?" Mamoru asked a little worried over what the woman knew.

"You broke my baby girl's heart! You bet you have some explaining to do!" Ikuko almost shouted.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt her, in fact I had planned originally to propose that nigh-"

"YOU WHAT!?" Ikuko shouted in her confused state. "If you had planned to propose then why…?"

"I believe your husband can help explain that." Mamoru said

"HUH!?"

"Are you trying to blame this on me you bastard?" Kenji shouted.

"Of course not sir. It was me and only me who made the idiotic decision, that broke both my and Usagi's hearts, however you can help shed some light on why I made that particular decision." Mamoru stated calmly, but his eyes still held an immense sadness.

"Kenji…" Ikuko had a tone that made her husband flinch. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" She yelled at him.

"Nothing. All I did was refuse my blessing and tell this _bastard_ to leave my little girl alone and stop threatening her." He yelled back.

"I believe your exact words at one point were 'you have no right to take my little girl from me, nor do you deserve her.'" Mamoru said.

"I knew you were protective, but this is fucking ridiculous Kenji! Do you have any idea how much trouble and pain you've caused our little girl because of this! I've had enough of this I want you out by tonight!"

"But Darling-"

"NO! I. Want. You. Out."Ikuko stated with a determined look on her face and her tone showing how serious she was about the subject.

"Fine. But you _Bastard_ had better keep a sharp I because I won't forget this." Kenji said shooting a glare at Mamoru before slumping his shoulders and dragging his feet on his way to pack his things.

"And you Mamoru" She said with the stern look still on her face until it suddenly softened and looked almost sympathetic. "I will try to talk to Usagi and convince her to listen to you."

"Thank you Tsukino-san." He said a grateful smile on his face he went to head back to his apartment. "I'm glad I was able to at least explain myself to you at least." He then walked out and headed back to his apartment.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is late guys I had a bit of a block this week.


	6. AN Note

AN: I'm sorry I know I said there would be one last chapter before I went on hiatus, but unfortunately I am having really bad writers block and I don't truly have the time I need to work through it. So I'm sorry again but I will be back to posting chapters once this semester is over.

~Edit (4/23/14)~

Hey every one I just want to thank every one who has joined in following this story your support means so much to me!...Oh also a heads up I will be back to my weekly posting starting this Sunday as I am now done with classes and have the time to work on the story again! So again I thank you for all the follows and reviews and you all are amazing!

-Love CrazyFangirl007


	7. Chapter 6

AN: I will sate now that 1) I do not own Sailor Moon or anything related to it and 2) Please rate and review as this is my first fan fiction and your feedback might be able to help me improve my writing for other stories I have planned in the future.

* * *

Usagi walked back into the living room and sat down across from Serenity. trying to decide how best to approach the topic of her possibly being the queen. After a couple minutes of trying to find a way to approach it Usagi decide to just get right to the point.

"Serenity-san?"

"What is it Usagi?" Serenity asked in a sweet voice that calmed Usagi's nerves.

"Do you believe in…past lives?" She asked feeling more confident in how this conversation might turn out.

"Well that's on odd question." She said while giggles escaped from her lips. "But yes I suppose I do. Do you my dear?"

"Oh most definitely!" She said eager that Serenity had not thought the Idea absurd or impossible. "In fact I believe that sometimes I even dream of my past life."

The conversation continued this way for quite some time; with just the two enjoying each other's company.

"Might I ask…in your dreams of this past life who do you see yourself as Usagi-san?"

Usagi quickly tried to find a way to avoid this question when she spotted a clock.

"Oh my! Is that the time I really should get home! Would you mind giving me a ride Serenity?" She asked grateful that it truly was later than she had said she would be home by.

"Certainly if you want to wait in the lobby I will meet you there."

"Thank you." Usagi then made her way down to the lobby where she waited until Serenity appeared and lead the way to her car.

* * *

Pulling up to the house Usagi thanked Serenity one last time before getting ready to head towards her house.

"Let me come with you to help explain why you are so late and to apologize." Serenity insited.

"Um…Alright can't hurt." Usagi said feeling as if something foreboding was about to happen as they made their way to the front door. Usagi than noticed something out of place.

'That's odd I wonder where Daddy's car is?' she thought as she walked in "Tadaima!" She said after having come insaide and strated to take off her shoes.

"Usa is that you?" Ikuko called as she came into the entry. " Why are you so late? I was worried about…" She stopped in her tracks as she spotted Serenity. "You!"

"Oh…Well I didn't expect you to be Usa's mother. Nor did I expect to see you again like this…" She said staring at the woman before her who now had her eyes set into a death glare.

Usagi was very confused her gaze quickly switching between the two women hoping one would explain.

"Mom what's going on."

"Just one more thing we are going to need to talk about tonight apparently…Only I will need your help to explain it now thank you very much…Serenity." Ikuko said while sending an accusing glance at the woman behind Usagi before sighing and turning back to her daughter with a smile that did not fully reach her eyes.

* * *

Mamoru sat on his coach looking at the picture of himself and Usagi smiling. It had been taken when they went on their first true date together, it was such a happy day for both of them. Now because of his idiocy it was all over unless Ikuko was able to convince Usagi to give him another chance.

"Why…why was I so stupid? Why did I believe that breaking up with her would get that jackass to accept me?" He sighed it seemed all he could do any more was ask why.

Just as he was getting up to get a glass of tea to help calm him down and relax him there was a knock on his door.

'odd why would anyone come here?'

"Coming. I'm coming hold on."

when he opened the door and saw them he couldn't believe his eyes.

'why did they come?'


End file.
